


No Applause

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was bow.</p></blockquote>





	No Applause

Buffy launches into her speech easily. It's rote by this point.

Their daughter is special. She's stronger, faster, heals quickly and she has a purpose. She tells them about the school and how she'll be trained to take advantage of her gifts. She explains about the dark forces that exist and that their daughter can help protect the world. It's an important responsibility but there are many other young women just like her and they all work together.

She doesn't tell them that when the end comes, there is no applause, no bows, no gratitude; just an ugly, brutal death.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was bow.


End file.
